Love and War
by Sarohtaar
Summary: UA. Os impérios Hyuuga e Uchiha estão em guerra e somente uma aliança com o império Nara poderá decidir o destino dessa guerra. Rei Hiashi está determinado a oferecer a melhor barganha para o Rei Shikaku e o que de melhor um império pode oferecer do que o seu próprio prodígio? ShikaNeji, Shikaji, mpreg, yaoi, lemon.


**Disclaimer**:_ Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sinopse**:_ UA. Os impérios Hyuuga e Uchiha estão em guerra e somente uma aliança com o império Nara poderá decidir o destino dessa guerra. Rei Hiashi está determinado a oferecer a melhor barganha para o Rei Shikaku e o que de melhor um império pode oferecer do que o seu próprio prodígio? ShikaNeji, Shikaji, genius love, yaoi, lemon._

* * *

**N/A**_: Olá! Primeiramente sejam bem vindos à essa história. Peço que deem uma chance à ela, mesmo se você achar o casal estranho/nada a ver. Pretendo mostrar aqui como um relacionamento entre os nossos gênios mais queridos pode acontecer. Por isso peço paciência com esse casal, sei que não estão acostumados a ler nada com eles, mas garanto a vocês, genius love é viciante! Essa história está sendo postada no Nyah! também, o meu nick lá é o mesmo daqui. _

_No mais, desejo a vocês uma boa leitura e podem me mandar críticas construtivas/sugestões/reclamações/elogios estou totalmente aberta às diversas opiniões. Ah, estou sem beta pra essa fic, por isso quem betar aqui e quiser se candidatar só me mandar uma MP ok? Por isso peço perdão aos erros de português no texto. _

_Obrigada a você que está aqui e vamos à história..._

* * *

**Guerra**

* * *

— Houve mais um ataque.

O silêncio que seguiu aquelas palavras foi tenso. Nada além de pequenos gestos desconfortáveis foi feito. Os olhos de todos na sala se voltaram involuntariamente para o rei, sentado na cabeceira da mesa, mas o rosto estoico e impenetrável do rei Hiashi não traiu nenhum sentimento.

— Continue, Maito.

O comandante do exército Hyuuga se levantou, endireitando suas costas, seus olhos negros e redondos endurecidos — Desta vez foi o reino Inuzuka, majestade. O exército Uchiha conseguiu tomar Akamaru. O reino está sendo evacuado nesse momento.

Murmúrios explodiram pelo Conselho. O Reino Inuzuka era um dos mais ferozes aliados dos Hyuuga, responsáveis pelos ataques frontais ao exército dos Uchihas. A fortaleza Akamaru era conhecida por todo o reino por ser uma das fortalezas mais impenetráveis do império Hyuuga. A fortaleza era um dos locais estratégicos da guerra, servindo de passagem para suprimentos médicos enviado dos reinos amigáveis aos Hyuuga.

— Nossas baixas? — a voz serena do rei Hiashi ecoou.

— Não foram poucas, majestade. Dois pelotões foram dizimados. Os três pelotões restantes estão se reagrupando para formar a retaguarda para o povo Inuzuka.

Todos na sala lançaram um olhar pesaroso para o lugar vazio do conselho onde a Rainha Hana Inuzuka antes ocupava.

— Isso significa que não poderemos mais contar com os suprimentos que Sabaku mandava. — disse Shibi, líder do reino Aburame, um dos aliados dos Hyuuga.

— O quanto isso pode nos afetar? — perguntou Hiashi ao seu gerente de logística.

— Terrivelmente, majestade — disse Yamato com um olhar perturbado — As bases em Akamaru, Hanegakure e Amegakure dependem exclusivamente do apoio desses suprimentos. Além disso... — o gerente de logística do reino engoliu em seco — Se a fortaleza de Akamaru foi realmente tomada, então estamos em sérios problemas, pois o abastecimento de armas do reino Akimichi foi cortado.

A sala do Conselho Hyuuga caiu em um silêncio sepulcral. Sem o auxilio dos reinos Akimichi e Sabaku o reino Hyuuga estava praticamente isolado na guerra contra o reino Uchiha. E não era só isso. Os Uchihas tinham como aliados dois dos mais poderosos reinos do continente: o Reino Senju e o Reino Uzumaki. Não era surpreendente que, com aliados daquele calibre, a fortaleza Akamaru tenha caído. Malditos Uchihas sorrateiros. Eles tinham um estrategista brilhante do outro lado e, mesmo com a deserção chocante do herdeiro Uchiha – o maior gênio que o mundo já viu – o reino dos olhos escarlates ainda conseguiu se manter na guerra.

— Ainda podemos usar a rota da floresta da morte. — sugeriu Shibi. — É desconhecida pelos Uchiha e muito perigosa. Meu clã pode guiar-nos até o outro império.

— Mas precisaríamos da autorização do império Nara — argumentou o conde Koharu — Pelo que ouvi dizer eles estão neutros na guerra.

Os espantosos olhos brancos de Hiashi se viraram para o seu chefe diplomata — Explique.

— O império Nara é poderoso — começou Danzou calmamente — Seu conhecimento medicinal só não é maior que o do império Sabaku. Seu exército é tão poderoso quanto misterioso, pois suas técnicas de luta não possuem muitos registros.

Aquela informação intrigou alguns conselheiros e o próprio Rei, que franziu a testa.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— O registro de técnicas do império Nara não foi adquirido por dois motivos, majestade — disse Danzou com os olhos brilhando de malícia — o primeiro deles é que o clã Nara é um clã reconhecidamente pacifista. Eles raramente se envolvem em disputas políticas e sua preferência pelo diálogo é conhecida por todos os reinos — Danzou disse aquilo com grande desprezo. Para ele, a ação era preferível ao diálogo.

— Todos com o mínimo de conhecimento histórico sabem disso, Danzou — disse Koharu.

— Sim — concordou o Rei Hiashi com um aceno grave — Isso, porém, não explica porque os registros das suas habilidades são tão escassos. Certamente a breve batalha contra o império Sabaku foi o suficiente para nos dar informações.

— Certamente, sua majestade — concordou Danzou — Mas nenhum dos que presenciaram as verdadeiras habilidades desse clã permaneceram vivos para contar. Os poucos que tiveram a chance de ver um Nara em ação e voltar para contar história, nos relataram o básico que sabemos deles. O que não é suficiente para armar uma estratégia de ataque.

— Sim, seria imprudente arriscar a ira do império Nara nesse momento — concordou Shibi — Devemos oferecer uma aliança a eles se quisermos acesso ao império.

Hitaro Hyuuga, um dos anciões do Conselho, de repente se levantou e bateu a mão contra a mesa — Aliança com os Nara? Você enlouqueceu! Eu me recuso!

— Shibi está certo — disse Danzou, sem se perturbar minimamente — É a nossa única chance de vencer o império Uchiha.

— Deve haver outra rota para alcançar o reino Akimichi sem entrar no território do império Nara — disse Hiashi, franzindo a testa e olhando para seu gerente de logística, em busca de confirmação.

Yamato pigarreou — A única rota direta era pela fortaleza Akamaru. Há outras duas rotas, uma pela floresta da morte e a outra pelo oceano.

— O que nos levaria direto para o território Uzumaki — ironizou Danzou — Precisamos de mais aliados se quisermos vencer essa guerra.

— Nossos guerreiros possuem cinco vezes mais técnica que aqueles bastardos Uchihas — disse Aoi Hyuuga com desprezo.

— Concordo, mas não é o suficiente — disse Shibi. — Olhe para o resultado da batalha em Akamaru.

— Foi relatado que o exército Uchiha que atacou Akamaru era em grande parte composto por homens e mulheres Uzumaki. — disse Gai — e eles aparentemente possuem um vigor sobre-humano. Eram capazes de continuar lutando no mesmo ritmo por horas a fio, mesmo machucados ou sangrando. Quase como se tivessem reservas energéticas infinitas. Mesmo que os Inuzuka os superaram em habilidades, os Uzumaki não desistiam, atacando sem parar até que venceram pelo cansaço.

— Eles possuem habilidades parecidas com o do clã Akimichi — disse Danzou — mas, enquanto os Akimichi tiram suas reservas altas através da alimentação, o clã Uzumaki é conhecido por _fabricar_ energia demais para o corpo. É uma modificação genética poderosa.

— Mais um motivo para nos aliarmos aos Nara. Afinal, o império controla os reinos Akimichi e Yamanaka, e é aliado do reino Sabaku — concluiu Koharu, acenando para Shibi e Danzou.

O rosto de Aoi e Hotaru se contorceram.

— É um insulto aos nossos antepassados que procuremos ajuda naqueles que uma vez nos traíram — proclamou Aoi acaloradamente, ganhando acenos tímidos e murmúrios.

— Pouco me importa que os velhos Nara tentaram se apossar das habilidades Hyuuga na época da guerra contra os Sabaku — disse Danzou duramente.

— Danzou — disse o Rei Hiashi, olhando para seu chefe diplomata em aviso.

— É compreensível que fiquemos com receio de confiar em um império que nos traiu uma vez — começou Shibi com a voz calma — Seria imprudente se não o fizermos. Porém, a situação atual nos pede medidas desesperadas. Nossas forças estão fracas, nossos aliados não são suficientes e nossos recursos estão escassos. Precisamos de um forte aliado, capaz de enfrentar os reinos Uchiha, Uzumaki e Senju juntos.

— Se conseguirmos a aliança dos Nara, a guerra pode finalmente ter um fim favorável ao nosso lado — Gai falou, dando razão às palavras do rei Aburame.

— As suas palavras serão levadas em conta, nesse caso — disse o Rei Hiashi diplomaticamente, lançando um olhar de advertência à Aoi e Hotaru, que pareciam querer reiniciar o argumento.

Ambos os Hyuuga se calaram, mas a raiva ainda era palpável no ar. Danzou estava claramente irritado, Shibi desconfortável, e o resto do conselho dividido entre ambas as opiniões.

A guerra entre o império Nara e o império Sabaku havia acontecido há décadas, mas os Hyuuga ainda levavam a ofensa pessoalmente. Principalmente porque os Nara nunca ofereceram uma retratação ou um pedido de desculpas por tentarem se apossar das habilidades do clã Hyuuga para poder vencer a guerra contra o império do deserto. A guerra só foi resolvida quando o clã Yamanaka, conhecido pelas pesquisas médicas, concordou em trocar conhecimentos medicinais com os Sabaku. Manter um império no deserto, onde os recursos eram escassos, era um grande desafio e qualquer ajuda naquele sentido era bom. Os Nara cederam seu jovem gênio médico, Tsunade Senju, para auxiliar no crescimento do império Sabaku e os dois impérios se tornaram aliados. Porém, o império Nara e o império Hyuuga, que antes eram aliados, se tornaram hostis com aquele incidente. E os Nara não reclamaram ou ofereceram nenhuma oportunidade de reatarem os laços políticos. Era como se dissessem aos Hyuuga que eles eram uma ameaça menor, sem importância, que suas habilidades, antes tão cobiçadas, não eram mais de serventia para os Nara. Aquilo rasgou o orgulho do clã, e com razão.

Desde então os impérios mantêm-se neutros em relação ao outro. Quando a guerra entre os Hyuuga e os Uchiha estourou, todos os reinos próximos concordaram em se aliar aos Hyuuga. Aburame e Inuzuka foram os primeiros, em seguida os reinos Yamanaka e Akimichi. Apesar desses dois últimos reinos ficarem no território do império Nara, os Nara não emitiram uma palavra amigável ou hostil à situação. Eles permitiram a seus reinos autonomia política, porém não quiseram se envolver com a guerra. Por fim, o reino Sabaku tornou-se fortemente ligado ao reino Yamanaka com o casamento entre seus dois herdeiros, o que levou a uma aliança com os Hyuuga.

Com a queda da fortaleza Akamaru os Hyuuga perderam o apoio de Yamanaka, Sabaku e Akimichi de uma só vez. A menos que conseguissem o apoio dos Nara.

— Agradeço pelas informações, capitão Maito — disse Hiashi sem emoção — Você pode sair agora e descansar.

— Obrigado, sua majestade — Gai se curvou profundamente — Gostaria de fazer um ultimo pedido.

Hiashi ergueu as sobrancelhas — Diga.

— Gostaria de voltar com treinamento dos meus pupilos durante o tempo em que permanecer aqui na capital.

Os olhos de Hiashi brilharam com bom humor. Ele já deveria saber que Gai nunca iria descansar enquanto pudesse movimentar alguma parte do corpo. E ele desconfiava que Neji não seria assim tão animado ao ouvir a noticia. O menino havia ficado vingativamente feliz quando seu rígido sensei fora mandado para frente de batalha. Oh, Hiashi ousava dar todo o seu ouro pessoal para poder ver a expressão no rosto do sobrinho quando visse seu sensei "louco" – como ele costumava se referir a Gai – voltar para treiná-lo.

— Mas é claro – disse Hiashi, esforçando-se para permanecer sério – Neji vai ficar _radiante_ de ver que seu sensei voltou para treiná-lo.

Gai abriu um sorriso enorme — Tenho certeza que o jovem príncipe sentiu falta de exercitar sua juventude! Obrigado, sua majestade.

Hiashi acenou e Gai se retirou da sala, energeticamente.

— Treinamento vai fazer bem ao príncipe — comentou Koharu — Ultimamente ele tem sido tão... _Energético_.

— São os hormônios de prodígio — disse Hotaru — Ele está entrando em fase de maturação e logo os calores virão. Não é má ideia pensar em casá-lo logo, sua majestade.

"Energético" não era bem a palavra. Mais como "rebelde". Neji, filho do amado príncipe Hizashi, tinha agora dezesseis anos e era um rapaz tão bonito quanto petulante. A corte no castelo Byakugan nunca ficava muito tempo parada. Neji era como uma criança ainda, apesar da idade. Costumava fazer brincadeiras maldosas com todos os criados e era conhecido em todo o império Hyuuga por sua personalidade difícil e malévola. Fora do castelo chamavam o príncipe de pequeno demônio. Ninguém nunca sabia como o menino instável iria reagir por isso os criados corriam dele como o demônio da cruz. Ou a cruz do demônio, nesse caso.

Neji fazia o que queria e não dava ouvidos a ninguém desde que seu pai morrera. Ele era tão parecido com Hizashi que o coração de Hiashi se apertava ao observá-lo. Por isso era tão tolerante com seu sobrinho endiabrado. Suas filhas nunca deram nem metade do trabalho que Neji lhe dava. E sua tolerância com o menino não era apenas pela sua semelhança com o falecido gêmeo. Também era devido ao "segredo" Hyuuga. O menino era um prodígio. E "prodígio" no clã Hyuuga tinha um significado completamente diferente do comum. Os prodígios eram raros, muito raros. Eram homens que nasciam com as maiores habilidades Hyuuga, maior força e com sentidos levemente mais sensíveis. Eram predadores natos. E não só isso. Os prodígios também nasciam com ovários e úteros. O que significava que podiam engravidar. E os filhos saídos de prodígios tinham habilidades tão poderosas que eram quase perigosos demais para nascer.

Até agora o clã Hyuuga presenciou o nascimento de apenas três prodígios em séculos de existência da família. Neji era de longe o melhor deles, sua genética sendo tão avançada quanto a do lendário Itachi Uchiha. Mas o menino não precisava saber disso. Para sua própria segurança, as habilidades de Neji foram seladas, restando a ele apenas as habilidades referentes à sua sexualidade. Ele ainda iria sofrer o período de maturação e ainda iria poder engravidar, mas não poderia ter acesso as suas plenas habilidades de luta.

Hiashi não se arrependia. Só de pensar no que Neji poderia sofrer se suas habilidades chegassem aos ouvidos do seus inimigos era demais para aguentar. Neji estava seguro na ignorância. Mesmo que não estivesse feliz. E, contando que Neji estivesse seguro, não importava se ele estivesse feliz ou não. Hiashi já havia perdido um irmão, não iria se permitir perder um sobrinho que era mais como um filho.

— O príncipe certamente precisa de alguns limites — Danzou comentou secamente.

Hiashi sorriu minimamente, um feito extraordinário — Ora, Danzou, se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está sendo rancoroso pela ultima brincadeira que Neji fez com você.

O clima tenso do conselho se desfez ao ouvir a alusão do Rei para a brincadeira maldosa do pequeno príncipe demônio. Neji havia soltado tarântulas enormes nos aposentos pessoais de Danzou no dia anterior, e o chefe diplomata havia soltado um grito não muito másculo quando descobrira os artrópodes em sua cama. O medo de Danzou de aranhas era bem conhecido, mas ninguém se atrevia a falar sobre isso perto do homem, sob pena de morte. Ninguém era atrevido o suficiente para arriscar a ira de Danzou, a não ser Neji.

— O menino certamente tem espírito — Shibi comentou moderadamente divertido para não ofender o homem ao seu lado.

— Espirituoso demais para o meu gosto — resmungou Danzou, não querendo ofender sua majestade, mas apertando os punhos de raiva. Maldito moleque!

— Acho sábio escolher uma esposa para o príncipe antes que o calor chegue — Aoi retomou o que Hotaru havia sugerido. — Não podemos arriscar que ele engravide.

— O príncipe não se entregaria para qualquer um, é orgulhoso demais para isso — Koharu disse, franzindo a testa para Hotaru.

— Não se ele estiver em seu juízo perfeito — concordou Aoi — Mas o calor não pode ser subestimado. Ele transforma os prodígios em animais movidos a instinto.

— Isso é certo — disse Hotaru — Devemos considerar reunir pretendentes para cortejar o príncipe em breve.

— Talvez — disse Hiashi, sem querer comprometer seu sobrinho. O menino era tão jovem, apenas uma criança aos olhos do Rei Hyuuga. Hiashi relutava em entregar Neji em um casamento e desejava que pudesse deixar Neji "debaixo de sua asa", mas sabia que não podia proteger o menino para sempre.

E Neji _estava_ crescendo. Já não era mais aquela criancinha petulante e birrenta que costumava chutar as canelas de todo mundo do castelo, mas um adolescente alto e bonito. Embora ainda fosse um adolescente petulante e birrento.

Antes de tomar alguma decisão, Hiashi desejava conversar primeiro com Neji e prepará-lo da melhor maneira possível sobre o que estava por vir. Ele só esperava que tivesse paciência o suficiente para vencer a enorme teimosia do menino, digna de Hizashi Hyuuga.

**xxx**

— Neji-nii abra a porta, por favor.

— Vá embora, Hinata — Neji disse, olhando mortalmente para a porta do quarto, onde do outro lado Hinata estava parada. Ele puxou as cobertas ainda mais para cima, escondendo seus longos cabelos castanhos emaranhados, com um beicinho persistente nos lábios enquanto se encolhia, tentando ignorar os roncos da sua barriga.

Fazia quase um dia inteiro que Neji estava trancado no quarto, sem comer nada e sem querer falar com ninguém do castelo. Todos já haviam tentado tirá-lo do quarto pacificamente. Até mesmo seu tio viera bater na sua porta e Neji zombou dele. Seu tio Hiashi nunca lhe dava o mínimo de atenção. Parecia que ele se lembrava de Neji só quando o menino fazia alguma de suas estripulias e precisava de corretivo. Só assim Hiashi se dignava a falar com seu sobrinho. Que era uma das principais razões porque Neji fazia tantas brincadeiras, mas ele seria condenado antes que admitisse aquilo para alguém.

— Eu trouxe comida — Hinata murmurou — Só coma um pouquinho Neji-nii. Você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer, faz mal.

— Como se alguém se importasse se eu como ou deixo de comer nesse castelo — zombou Neji e depois bufou. Sabia que sua prima não o deixaria em paz enquanto não abrisse a porta. Às vezes ele odiava tanto Hinata! Ugh, menina chata e persistente.

Neji arrancou as cobertas e andou com os pés nus até a porta, girando a chave e a abrindo. Hinata estava parada do outro lado, segurando uma bandeja de comida, e corou absurdamente quando viu o estado semivestido de Neji.

— V-vista-se ou você vai pegar uma p-pneumonia! — Hinata guinchou, desviando o olhar e praticamente correndo para a mesa de Neji para colocar a bandeja de comida e evitar olhar o peito nu do seu primo.

Neji bufou e zombou — Pare de agir como se você nunca viu um cara sem camisa. Eu vi você olhando para aquele retrato de batalha do herdeiro Uzumaki — Neji franziu o nariz em desgosto — Você sabe que se Hiashi descobrir que você está apaixonada pelo inimigo ele vai te castigar.

— Eu n-não estou apaixonada por e-ele! — Hinata protestou, corando ainda mais com a mentira óbvia.

— Continue repetindo e quem sabe alguém no castelo acredite em você — disse Neji, aproximando-se de Hinata para olhar para a bandeja de comida. Cheirava deliciosamente. Havia um pouco de tudo o que ele gostava, bolinhos de arroz, sushi doce e frango ao molho teryiaki. Embora seu estômago reclamasse e o cheiro fosse maravilhoso, ele não conseguia olhar para a comida sem se sentir enjoado.

— Eu fiz tudo — informou Hinata timidamente ao perceber os olhos avaliadores de Neji — Fiquei desde manhã na cozinha preparando.

Não queria, mas Neji sentiu-se tocado pela atenção da prima. Ninguém no castelo inteiro se importava o suficiente com ele para fazer-lhe uma refeição especial com tudo o que ele gostava. Neji tinha deixado tão óbvio que gostava de sushi doce! E mesmo assim os cozinheiros do castelo não eram capazes de servir seu prato especial nas refeições. Ao contrário, serviam o bakudan e o yakisoba que Hinata e Hanabi tanto gostavam, mas para Neji nada. Só não era justo!

Neji pegou o hashi, hesitando em direção a um dos sushis artisticamente decorados. Ele sabia que estava uma delícia, mas a ideia de ingerir algum alimento fazia-o ficar doente. Mesmo assim, para não ferir os sentimentos de Hinata, Neji levou um dos sushis à boca. Sentiu a explosão de sabor deliciosa em sua boca enquanto mastigava aquela delicia.

— Não ficou ruim — resmungou Neji, apesar da expressão de prazer. Hinata sorriu docemente, já conhecendo o jeito do primo para saber que Neji havia gostado de verdade. Era só que ele não sabia como se expressar.

Neji engoliu e seu estomago protestou fortemente contra o pedaço de alimento, embora ele tenha gastado um bom tempo triturando tudo na boca. Ácido queimou a boca do seu estomago e ele fez uma careta, cruzando os braços para disfarçar a dor.

— Então, o que o velho caolho achou do meu presente? — Neji perguntou, sorrindo ao se lembrar da brincadeira que aplicara há um dia.

Hinata engasgou no riso, colocando as mãos na boca — Não chame o mestre Danzou assim!

— Que seja — Neji bufou, divertindo-se com o riso de Hinata. — Deve ter gritado igual uma mulherzinha.

— Todo mundo estava jantando. Papai achou que ele estava sendo atacado e mandou os guardas até lá — contou Hinata, lembrando-se do ocorrido com um risinho — Nunca vi mestre Danzou tão bravo na minha vida.

— Ótimo — disse Neji com satisfação. Aquilo era para Danzou aprender a não se meter com Neji. Danzou havia gritado com Neji quando este se recusara a comparecer nas aulas de história do mundo shinobi. Ele não tinha o direito de gritar com Neji! Não era culpa dele se o velho caolho não sabia ensinar nada de útil. Neji já sabia de tudo o que seus professores tentavam lhe ensinar. Aprendera tudo sozinho, em seu tempo livre na biblioteca do castelo.

— Papai ficou decepcionado — disse Hinata — Você não deveria parar de fazer essas brincadeiras, Neji-nii?

— Não — disse Neji bruscamente — Eles mereceram. E se você não calar a boca eu vou colocar _cobras_ no _seu_ quarto.

Hinata estremeceu, mas não se intimidou. Neji não queria machucar ninguém de verdade, e ela não podia entender como as pessoas não percebiam isso.

— Mas o seu aniversário de dezessete anos está chegando — apontou Hinata — Você logo vai começar a ser cortejado e vai se casar. Não fica bem para suas pretendentes que você continue a fazer essas brincadeiras.

Neji bufou e se aproximou da penteadeira, sentando-se na banqueta e olhando para seu reflexo pálido no espelho.

— Eu não quero me casar — ele disse com uma careta — E de qualquer modo ninguém vai querer casar comigo.

Hinata riu — Você está brincando, Neji-nii? Você é tão lindo.

Neji franziu o cenho para seu reflexo — Eu não sou lindo. — protestou.

— Você é o homem mais bonito do império — fundamentou Hinata — Você é até mesmo mais bonito que o príncipe Haku.

O príncipe Haku era conhecido por ser uma das maiores belezas do mundo. Neji zombou descrente. Ele olhou para seus olhos grandes e claros, seu nariz pequeno e fraco, seus lábios de uma cor rosada muito chata, sua pele pálida que parecia repelir o sol e que nunca pegava um bronzeado, e seus cabelos castanhos, muito claros e muito grossos para seu gosto. Ele não se achava bonito. Hinata era bonita, Kiba era bonito, sua amiga Tenten era bonita, até mesmo seu amigo Lee tinha um charme natural. Neji era tão simples ao lado dessas pessoas. Como é que eles podiam achá-lo tão bonito assim? Devia ser a maneira com que eles esperavam ganhar a simpatia de Neji. Rá, só nos sonhos deles. Neji não precisava de ninguém. Nunca precisou e nunca iria precisar.

— Pare de tentar me agradar falando isso — disse Neji com a testa franzida.

— Hai, hai, seu esquentadinho — brincou Hinata, aproximando-se do primo e pegando uma escova. Ela ignorou os protestos de Neji e começou a desembaraçar seu cabelo castanho pacientemente. Os nós eram diversos, devido ao tempo que Neji passou rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, mas Hinata era uma pessoa de paciência quase infinita.

Neji finalmente se rendeu a contragosto e deixou que a prima penteasse seu cabelo. Ele não queria, mas seu estomago estava tão ruim que Neji temia soltar mais alguma coisa pela boca que não fosse palavras. Então ele resolveu permanecer quieto e tentar mascarar sua dor para os outros. Depois lidaria com ela, sozinho.

Hinata passou a escova pela mecha de cabelo castanho pela terceira vez e sentiu a escova deslizar para baixo com facilidade. Ela acariciou os fios castanhos de seda, que emitiam um suave brilho cor de mel, fazendo o cabelo de Neji brilhar quase dourado. Ele era tão bonito. Características faciais suaves e bonitas, pele perfeita, maçãs do rosto altas, olhos grandes e inocentes como os da própria Hinata. Ela às vezes desejava ter nascido um pouco mais parecida com o primo. Neji era esguio e seu corpo não era musculoso, mas era bem definido. Hinata tinha rosto e corpo mais redondos e pequenos, com seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris largos.

Eles eram quase irmãos e suas características eram muito parecidas a primeira vista, mas conforme as pessoas os conheciam melhor, iam percebendo cada vez mais diferenças, até perceberem que eles não tinham nada em comum a não ser os olhos.

E Hinata temia o dia em que o primo iria ter que se casar. Não parecia, mas Neji era o menos maduro dos dois. Ele claramente não estava preparado para um passo daqueles, mas Hinata sabia que quando se era príncipe não havia muita escolha. Neji apenas teria sorte se pudesse se casar com alguém que ele gostava. Faria o fardo de ser príncipe se tornar mais suportável. Porém, Hinata temia que Neji jamais se apaixonasse. Ele tinha uma personalidade tão fechada. Neji tinha medo de confiar, medo de amar porque tinha quase pavor de se machucar. Por isso ele não dava chances para alguém gostar dele e fazia de tudo para que todos ficassem longe dele. Daí a fama de menino demônio. Hinata apenas se entristecia e torcia para que o primo encontrasse alguém que fosse inteligente o suficiente para ver através daquela armadura de gelo que seu primo usava.

— Está pronto. — Hinata disse mais triste do que queria transparecer, e se afastou sorrindo. Neji voltou-se para olhar para ela, com um olhar curioso e preocupado, antes de seu olhar endurecer novamente com a armadura de gelo.

Hinata suspirou suavemente. A luz forte do meio-dia refletia-se nas mechas castanhas, criando reflexos dourados e fazendo a pele láctea quase brilhar. Neji era quase demasiadamente bonito para o bem das pessoas. _Não deveriam existir pessoas tão bonitas assim_, pensou Hinata.

— Vamos sair do quarto, Neji-nii — disse Hinata, ganhando um som de zombaria de Neji, que foi até o guarda-roupa enorme e começou a se vestir adequadamente.

— Eu vou sair quando eu quiser — Neji disse, colocando a camisa branca e em seguida prendendo a tiara de ouro e opala na testa, tampando aquela marca de nascença estranha.

Neji vestia-se com simplicidade e a única coisa que denotava seu status elevado era a tiara dourada na testa, parecida com a de Hinata só que mais simples.

— Há alguém que quer vê-lo lá embaixo no salão — disse Hinata, sabendo que iria despertar a grande curiosidade do seu primo — Alguém que você não vê faz tempo.

— Quem? — Neji perguntou, tentando parecer casual, mas Hinata podia ver o brilho curioso em seus olhos. Ela sorriu com sabedoria.

— Você terá que descer para saber — ela disse e o rosto de Neji se transformou em uma carranca de novo.

— Pois então que fique esperando — ele disse petulante — Não vou descer.

— Tudo bem — disse Hinata, indo até a porta — Então já que você não se importa eu vou trazer essa pessoa até o seu quarto.

O rosto de Neji se contorceu de horror ao ver que Hinata tinha pegado a chave do seu quarto e estava saindo.

— Você não ousaria! — ele exclamou horrorizado.

— Não me teste primo — Hinata disse rindo e balançando a chave no dedo enquanto saía do quarto.

Demorou cerca de um minuto até ela ouvir Neji descendo atrás dela com pressa. Hinata riu baixinho para si mesma. Era tão divertido brincar com Neji. Ele tinha reações muito engraçadas quando ficava irritado.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ver essa pessoa já que você quer tanto — disse Neji com petulância, arrancando a chave do seu quarto das mãos de Hinata — Mas se você estiver mentindo eu vou me vingar.

— Ah, eu não estou mentindo — disse Hinata tranquilamente enquanto se dirigiam para o salão — Você vai ver, ele está _ansioso_ para te ver.

Neji olhou para ela com desconfiança antes de abrir as portas enormes para o salão de festas do castelo. A porta rangeu e Hinata teve que abafar o riso quando ouviu a respiração de Neji engatar e um grito estridente soar no salão: _Meu belo príncipe Neji! Sua juventude corre tão forte como sempre! Mas temo que ela não está sendo bem utilizada!_

— Eu vou te _matar_, Hinata — Neji rosnou enquanto assistia seu sensei fazer uma pose de "Nice Guy".

Hinata riu ao ver Gai arrastar Neji para fora do castelo, prometendo a ele que iriam trabalhar seu poder da juventude pelo resto do dia.

**xxx**

O castelo Nara era composto de várias torres circulares que se elevavam para o céu, lançando sua sombra gigantesca para a cidade lá embaixo. Era uma incrível obra de engenharia e arquitetura, construída com a famosa genialidade Nara.

Da janela mais alta de uma das torres o príncipe do império Nara observava a movimentação da cidade abaixo dele. Shikamaru escalou o parapeito da janela, colocando-se precariamente equilibrado na janela larga e, com as costas apoiadas sobre o canto da janela e um dos pés esticados no parapeito, ele olhou para as várias tendas que eram erguidas na Estrada do Rei.

A Estrada do Rei saía das portas do castelo Nara e seguia cortando a cidade até atravessar o reino Akimichi, onde sofria duas bifurcações. Para nordeste, a Estrada do Rei levava até o império Sabaku. Para o sul, a Estrada atravessava alguns pântanos e acabava na fortaleza Akamaru, às portas do reino Inuzuka e do império Hyuuga.

Fazia mais ou menos um mês que a Estrada do Rei estava muito movimentada, e a todo o momento comerciantes, desempregados, nobres e burgueses entravam na cidade Nara, todos atraídos para um dos maiores festivais do mundo: o Festival da Primavera.

Shikamaru bocejou longamente, observando os homens gritarem uns com os outros enquanto erguiam uma tenda particularmente complicada. O Festival da Primavera é uma tradição milenar dos Nara, que se popularizou no mundo inteiro e com isso perdeu seu sentido original. Agora era principalmente uma semana de festas intensas para comemorar o inicio da primavera, mas houve uma época em que o Festival era feito com o intuito de coroar um novo Rei para aquelas terras. Antigamente o período de guerras era intenso e novos líderes sempre eram coroados, de modo que o Festival acontecia sempre de quatro a cinco anos. O costume virou tradição e os novos Reis Nara começaram a serem coroados no ritual de inicialização do Festival, onde eles tinham que travam uma luta até a morte com o cervo mais forte e feroz da Floresta da Morte. Quando emergiam da Floresta com o corpo do cervo morto, eram coroados senhores da vida e da morte por seus consortes e levados para um banquete de comemoração. Logo após isso o novo rei e seu consorte se uniam sobre as forças da natureza, deixando os deuses tomarem conta de seus corpos e unirem suas almas. Assim acontecia a primeira noite do Rei e da Rainha Nara.

Shikamaru estremeceu com esses pensamentos. Era de uma época antiga em que as pessoas ainda seguiam as velhas tradições. Hoje tudo era movido pela ganância e poder, por isso aquele tipo de coroação não era praticado há quase um século. Três reis Naras já haviam sido coroados sem o ritual de inicialização, Shikaku sendo o atual. E pelo jeito o pai de Shikamaru não seria o ultimo. O príncipe estava certo de que iria acender ao trono sem precisar de todo aquele ritual problemático que dava preguiça só de pensar.

Ele não era um lutador, era um pensador, e preferia continuar daquele jeito. Deixe que seu exército lute por ele, enquanto Shikamaru os guiava com a força do seu intelecto. Era assim que pretendia governar. Seu pai mais de uma vez lhe discursara sobre a sabedoria de ter um líder tão forte quanto ele mesmo ao seu lado. Shikamaru podia ver o porquê disso. Sua mãe, a Rainha Yoshino Nara, tinha um forte temperamento para contrabalancear o jeito irreverente e indolente do Rei. Os dois se equilibravam muito bem e o seu reinado até agora havia sido um dos mais sábios. Shikamaru desejava que tivesse alguém que o equilibrasse daquela maneira como seus pais eram.

Aquele pensamento trouxe-lhe um sorriso prepotente aos lábios. A imagem de uma garota loira e de gênio forte veio à sua cabeça no mesmo instante. Shikamaru não era tolo de não admitir que estava atraído pela princesa do império Sabaku. A princesa Temari tinha o gênio tão forte quanto o da sua mãe. Ela era bonita, inteligente e era a única que encarava uma rodada verbal com ele sem desistir. Era divertido, familiar e consolador ter a presença de Temari do seu lado. Shikamaru acreditava que estava apaixonado. Ele não era um homem de grandes emoções. Nos seus dezessete anos, ele nunca experimentara uma emoção mais forte ao lado de uma pessoa do que aquela que tinha sempre ao lado de Temari. Quando eles se encontravam nos eventos de visitas diplomáticas entre reinos, Shikamaru sentia-se mais divertido do que nunca fora. Temari gostava de irritá-lo, cutucá-lo e humilhá-lo, apenas para descobrir que Shikamaru não dava a mínima para sua reputação ou seu ego.

Ele riu baixinho com a lembrança de uma de suas brigas e do modo como os olhos de Temari brilhavam maliciosamente enquanto ela tinha o prazer sádico de insultá-lo. Suspirou e olhou para cima, sentindo a brisa fresca em seu rosto quente e observando a mudança das nuvens gordas e fofas no céu. O império Nara estava suficientemente próximo ao deserto para que as massas de ar quente tivessem grande influencia sobre o clima ali. Era raro, mesmo no inverno, que as temperaturas caíssem para menos de dez graus. Normalmente os dias permaneciam entre vinte a vinte e cinco graus, subindo para mais de trinta no verão. As chuvas eram fortes e perigosas, verdadeiras tempestades criadas pelo ar quente do deserto e nuvens de chuva da floresta, e demoravam dias para passar. Shikamaru só esperava que no Festival daquele ano nenhuma tempestade fosse chegar. Ele se lembrava bem da destruição que a tempestade de chuva causara no ano retrasado. Afinal, foi na mesma época que seu pai caíra doente.

Shikamaru suspirou e coçou os olhos. Fazia quase dois anos que seu pai caíra de cama por uma doença desconhecida que ia minando suas forças aos poucos. Médicos de todas as partes foram chamados para atender o Rei, mas nenhum deles conseguira descobrir sua doença. Finalmente, quando Gaara se tornara Rei ao lado de Ino, eles conseguiram que Tsunade fosse liberada de Suna para voltar ao reino Nara e cuidar de Shikaku. Porém, a melhor médica do mundo ainda não conseguira descobrir uma cura, embora trabalhasse com Shikaku o tempo todo. O Rei agora estava tão fraco quanto um ancião e Shikamaru não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se Tsunade não descobrisse logo uma cura para aquela doença misteriosa. Não era à toa que sua mãe se encontrava uma pilha de nervos naqueles últimos meses.

— Shikamaru! Levante sua bunda preguiçosa e venha já aqui!

_Problemática_, o garoto pensou ao ouvir o grito da sua mãe. Desceu da janela onde e saiu da sala de jogos. O tabuleiro de shoji permaneceu com as peças mexidas, onde as negras claramente davam um cheque mate no rei branco.

Shikamaru andou o mais devagar possível até onde a mulher louca – vulgo, sua mãe – estava, perguntando-se o que havia feito desta vez. Ele entrou no quarto real, onde várias camareiras já arranjavam os cabelos e as vestes da Rainha.

— Sim, mãe? — Shikamaru disse indolente. Parou no batente da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos e expressão entediada, inclinando o quadril para direita.

— Não fique aí parecendo um preguiçoso vagabundo — Yoshino reclamou, fazendo as camareiras se encolherem com o tratamento que ela dava ao seu filho.

Shikamaru fez uma careta e se endireitou na porta, ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos com irritação. Não havia um dia que a mulher problemática não o deixava em paz. Caramba. Ele só queria passar o tempo sem fazer esforço inútil, como caminhar ou ouvir mulheres loucas gritarem na sua orelha.

— Os Yamanaka, os Akimichi e os Sabaku estarão chegando esta tarde. Trate de colocar suas melhores roupas para recebê-los — disse Yoshino, dando um olhar critico ao seu filho enquanto seu cabelo castanho escuro era enrolado — E tire essa expressão de vagabundo da cara. Aja mais como o príncipe que você é.

— Sim mãe, você é tão doce e meiga — ironizou Shikamaru e já estava pronto para desviar quando sua mãe jogou-lhe uma escova de cabelo.

— Não pense que só porque você tem dezessete anos eu não possa te dar umas palmadas, moleque — Yoshino se irritou e as camareiras pediram calma à Rainha temperamental. — Você está cada dia mais parecido com o preguiçoso do seu pai.

Shikamaru nem ousava duvidar que sua mãe tivesse coragem de coloca-lo no colo e bater na sua bunda como uma criança levada.

— Sim mãe, desculpe — ele disse humildemente, o que acalmou um pouco Yoshino.

— Avise Tsunade que gostaria que ela estivesse presente — instruiu Yoshino — Ela é da família já, não há porque tratá-la como um servo qualquer.

— Sim mãe — Shikamaru repetiu, e então esperou por mais ordens.

Yoshino lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante — O que está esperando, moleque? Ande logo! Acaso está pensando em fugir de novo?

— Não — Shikamaru grunhiu.

— Acho bom. Deus, você está _mesmo_ se tornando um inútil como o seu pai!

— Mulher problemática — murmurou Shikamaru consigo mesmo e quando ouviu o grito estridente de sua mãe "_Shikamaru volte já aqui! O que você disse!"_, acelerou os passos em direção à escada antes que sua mãe louca resolvesse ameaçar sua saúde física de novo.

Ele desceu as escadas em caracol da torre, quase trombando em dois ou três criados que subiam levando o lanche da Rainha. Shikamaru roubou um cacho de uvas de uma das bandejas, demitindo os protestos do cozinheiro com um aceno de mão preguiçoso, e andou até o quarto. As uvas roxas eram raras e muito caras em Nara, sendo importadas principalmente da cidade fria de Byakugan, capital do império Hyuuga. Shikamaru, que nunca havia visitado um país frio, ficava curioso para saber como os povos de lá viviam. Sempre tivera essa curiosidade para conhecer novos lugares. Um dia, quando não tivesse o peso da responsabilidade de um império em seus ombros ele iria poder viajar pelo mundo inteiro e conhecer todos os povos e seus costumes.

Os aposentos de Tsunade ficavam no térreo, na mesma área dos aposentos temporários do Rei. Shikamaru olhou para a porta no fim do corredor e engoliu em seco. A dor surda em seu peito deu uma guinada e ele lutou para arquivá-la em algum lugar da sua mente.

_Não vá lá..._

Ele desviou os olhos e bateu na porta de Tsunade. Esperou um tempo e quando ninguém o respondeu ele entrou. O quarto de Tsunade era fresco e arejado, talvez por ser virado para o sul. As cortinas eram cor de creme e lançavam uma iluminação suave no aposento da médica. Ao invés de vasos floridos ou estatuetas de budas e de gatinhos, instrumentos de metal cobriam todas as mesas disponíveis, mapas de anotações sobre o corpo humano cobriam grande parte de uma parede de pedra, assim como vários pergaminhos se encontravam espalhados nas mesas.

— Olá? Senhora Tsunade? — Shikamaru chamou, mas ninguém respondeu.

_Droga_.

Shikamaru fechou a porta novamente, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto afiado. Rapidamente olhou em volta para ver se havia algum criado próximo e em seguida sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. Ele não _queria_, mas teria que ir lá. Era um absurdo sentir tanto medo de um quarto. Não era como se tivesse um _cadáver_ lá dentro.

_Controle-se_.

O príncipe esfregou a região entre os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, tentando desfazer a tensão em suas feições. Shikaku sempre sabia dizer quando Shikamaru estava fingindo e o príncipe Nara tinha a sensação de que o Rei não havia de repente perdido essa habilidade com a doença.

Finalmente com os músculos relaxados e com sua expressão sonolenta de costume, Shikamaru se encaminhou e bateu na porta de modo descuidado.

— Estou entrando — disse em voz alta e girou o trinco.

Fazia quase dois meses que não punha o pé naquele quarto. Quase dois meses que não via o seu pai. Shikaku estava deitado em uma cama de casal ao lado da janela, os lençóis brancos ordenadamente dobrados sobre seus braços, enquanto Tsunade estava do outro lado, moendo alguma coisa em um pilão. Provavelmente algum novo remédio.

— Entre e feche a porta, meu príncipe — Tsunade disse distraída, cheirando a amostra e murmurando consigo mesma.

O barulho da porta batendo foi alto, mas nem mesmo isso fez com que os olhos de Shikaku se abrissem. Seu pai ainda respirava, Shikamaru podia enxergar seu peito subindo e descendo suavemente. Ele se aproximou da cama com hesitação.

— Faz um bom tempo que você não vem visitar seu pai — comentou Tsunade, aparentemente satisfeita com a amostra no pilão e passando a adicionar a pasta em um pote cheio de líquido viscoso.

— Eu sei — Shikamaru murmurou, culpa se retorcendo em seu peito ao olhar para o quadro doentio de Shikaku — Como ele está?

— Estabilizado — Tsunade suspirou — Embora não saibamos por quanto tempo. Ele está reagindo mal às ervas calmantes. Não posso fazer nada para amenizar sua dor sem que acabe prejudicando ainda mais seu corpo.

Shikamaru piscou os olhos rapidamente, tentando eliminar aquela ardência vergonhosa atrás deles. Ao invés disso ele olhou para Tsunade, que o observava enquanto misturava o conteúdo do copo.

— Você acha que há uma chance?

A pergunta foi entregue firmemente, sem nenhum vestígio de choro ou dor. Shikamaru precisava pensar racionalmente ou então aquele sentimento em seu peito o destruiria.

_Não..._

— Há sempre uma chance — respondeu Tsunade calmamente — Mas essa doença é sanguínea. Doenças sanguíneas não possuem cura, mas possuem tratamento. O que preciso é de tempo para terminar de desenvolver um coquetel de remédios que irá recuperar o Rei quase cem por cento.

— Quase... — repetiu Shikamaru amargamente. Ele estava começando a odiar aquela palavra. — Por que... Ele está tão magro?

Era um eufemismo. Shikaku estava quase cadavérico, e onde uma vez sua pele tinha sido morena e firme, hoje estava pálida e mole de não ver a luz do sol muito tempo.

— Os nutrientes em seu corpo não são bem distribuídos — Tsunade suspirou — Ele sofre de anemia constante.

Shikamaru apertou a ponta do nariz, tentando liberar suas frustrações. Era por isso que ele odiava vir naquele quarto. Cada vez que Shikamaru entrava ali, saía mais desanimado. E seu pai estava sempre dormindo. Sempre. Tsunade se aproximou para aplicar a pomada que tinha acabado de preparar, mas Shikamaru a impediu, tomando o copo na mão e esperando para a médica ninja lhe dar as instruções necessárias.

Ele ficou no quarto por mais meia hora, ajudando Tsunade a aplicar pomadas cicatrizantes em toda a pele machucada pela falta de atividade física. Ela não o questionou, para o que Shikamaru era grato.

Quando o príncipe fechou a porta do quarto, Tsunade se virou para o homem deitado na cama e bufou.

— Ate quando você vai fingir que dorme enquanto Shikamaru vem te visitar?

Olhos negros e embaciados com a doença se abrem e Shikaku olha diretamente para sua médica. Apesar de seu olhar cansado, Tsunade fica surpresa ao ver que a força e inteligência afiada dos olhos de Shikaku não desapareceram.

— Shikamaru não deve alimentar falsas esperanças.

— O menino precisa de esperança, Shikaku, como todos nós.

— Ele não é mais um menino, Tsunade.

— Tampouco é um adulto — Tsunade retrucou, apoiando-se na mesa e cruzando os braços — Que diabos você está tentando fazer com isso? Fazê-lo odiá-lo?

— Seria melhor, sim — Shikaku disse cansado. Ele sentiu a raiva da outra mulher de longe e suspirou. — Eu não irei sobreviver, Tsunade. Eu vou morrer. Sei disso e você também sabe. Shikamaru também precisa perceber e aceitar.

Os olhos de Tsunade se amaciaram — Aquilo que eu disse a Shikamaru não era uma mentira, sabe? Você tem uma chance. Só precisa aguentar até que eu desenvolva o coquetel.

— Não — disse Shikaku — Eu não tenho falsas ilusões. Só preciso guardar minhas forças até que Shikamaru esteja pronto para assumir o reino. O Festival está a oportunidade perfeita.

Os olhos de Tsunade estavam curiosos — O Festival, huh? Você quer coroá-lo no Festival? — de repente ela arregalou os olhos — Shikaku, você não está pensando em...

— Chegamos a um período critico do reinado — disse Shikaku — Depois desse período de paz a guerra esta batendo na nossa porta e eu estou morrendo. O povo precisa de um jovem líder em quem possa acreditar cegamente. Precisamos dar ao próximo Rei um caráter mítico, para que as pessoas não duvidem do seu direito de governar. Nem que Shikamaru não esteja pronto.

— Mas... Mas... — Tsunade gaguejou — A tradição do Gamo-rei não acontece há quase um século! Você acha que as pessoas vão lembrar ou mesmo se importar com um rei coroado pelos velhos costumes?

Os olhos de Shikaku brilharam com diversão — Ah Tsunade, vejo que você passou muito tempo no deserto dos Sabaku. É claro que todos se lembram da tradição. O povo Nara nunca esquece.

Tsunade estava eufórica demais com a revelação.

— E Yoshino? — ela perguntou com curiosidade — Ela já sabe sobre isso?

— Na verdade foi minha própria mulher quem sugeriu — Shikaku comentou casualmente, aquele brilho divertido nunca deixando seus olhos — Embora eu já tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade.

— E quando vocês pretendem contar ao príncipe?

— Quando decidirmos quem será o consorte dele. Tenho alguns candidatos em mente porém em vista desta guerra... Talvez precisaremos tomar um lado.

Tsunade franziu a testa, perturbada. Ela odiava a guerra, por isso tinha saído do Reino Senju e se refugiado no império Nara, conhecido por sua tendência pacifista.

— E qual dos dois lados vocês irão tomar?

Shikaku olhou-a nos olhos — Aqueles que oferecerem o melhor negócio.

Tsunade suspirou.

— Eles já entraram em contato com você não é? Os reinos Uchiha e Hyuuga?

Shikaku cantarolava — Eles procuram aliança sim. Não que eu queira alguma coisa com qualquer um deles. — o olhar de desprezo no rosto de Shikaku dizia muito — Mas irei proteger meu império de toda essa loucura de guerra. E se isso significar me aliar a um desses clãs... Que seja.

— Não posso acreditar que os Hyuuga estão pedindo aliança — comentou Tsunade — O clã deles não tem uma rixa com os Naras?

— Ah, sim. Mas temo que a tomada da fortaleza Akamaru tenha feito com que eles se esquecessem de algumas tradições.

A ironia na voz de Shikaku era palpável.

Tsunade suspirou e descruzou os braços — Bem, vamos esperar que a próxima batalha aconteça depois que Shikamaru tenha sido coroado.

Shikaku olhou pela janela do seu quarto, onde grossas nuvens gordas se moviam rapidamente no céu.

— Sim, vamos esperar — ele murmurou em resposta.

**xxx**

* * *

**N/A:** _Comentários = amor._


End file.
